expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 4
and |80}} |channels = Amazon Prime Video |episodes = 10 |premiere = |finale = |previous = Season 3 |image = File:The_Expanse_S4_twitter_poster-Dec13-811x1200.jpg |next = Season 5 }} Season Four is the fourth season of Amazon's and the first to air after the migration from Syfy to Amazon Studios. Amazon officially ordered Season 4 on May 26, 2018. The season premiered on December 13, 2019 and consisted of ten episodes that were all released at once. The fourth season centers entirely on . The season will also retain viewpoints of Earth, Mars and the Belt in addition to those of the Ilus-centric viewpoints in the novel. Additional plots involving characters not as heavily featured in Cibola Burn (like and ) will be added to round out the viewpoints for of the various factions using novella sources or new stories. Synopsis With the Ring Gates now open to thousands of new planets, a blood-soaked gold rush begins, igniting new conflicts between Earth, Mars, and the Belt. Meanwhile, on one unexplored planet, the Rocinante crew gets caught in a violent clash between an Earth mining corporation and desperate Belter settlers as deadly, new threats from the protomolecule emerge. Cast Main *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Frankie Adams as *Cara Gee as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Special appearances by *Thomas Jane as Recurring *David Strathairn as *Burn Gorman as *Rosa Gilmore as Lucia Mazur *Lyndie Greenwood as *Jess Salgueiro as Chandra Wei *Dayle McLeod as *Kolton Stewart as *Lily Gao as *Michael Xavier as Thomas *Nabeel El Khafif as Scotty *Patti Kim as *Zach Smadu as *Kyla Madeira as Felcia Mazur *Steven McCarthy as Jakob Mazur *Nathaniel McParland as Chike *Chai Valladares as Diaz *Michael Benyaer as Arjun Avasarala *Paul Schulze as Esai Martin Guest *Frances Fisher as Elise Holden *Keon Alexander as *Nadine Nicole as *Benz Antoine as General McCourt *Chad L. Coleman as *Jasai Chase Owens as *Steven Allerick as Benji Draper *Kris Holden-Ried as Episodes Legend Major deaths * Chandra Wei * The Investigator * Klaes Ashford * Coop * Chike Ratings Production schedule Media Images= File:The-Expanse-season-4-Rocinante-crew-from-landing-gate.jpg|'' '' crew after landing on Ilus File:Holden_S4.jpg| File:Naomi_S4.jpg| File:Alex_S4.jpg| File:Amos_S4.jpg| File:67053035_10157520767015850_78172691164561408_o.jpg| File:Drummer_S4.jpg| File:Ashford_S4.jpg| File:66894585_10157520767395850_332658548653686784_o.jpg| File:Season_4_Buggy.jpg|Front: James Holden, Elvi Okoye; Back: Naomi Nagata File:S4_FirstLanding_Concept.jpg|Concept art of the landing at First Landing. File:65314194_2040147566090582_7787468206699970560_n.jpg| File:DyADPZ1U0AIWZDV.jpg_large.jpg|Cast and Crew wrap party badge File:67169892_10157520764780850_9015740746396860416_o.jpg| File:67174590_10157520765685850_5209405694909874176_o.jpg| File:67202144_10157520766250850_8079045934333296640_o.jpg| ;Posters File:Season 4 SDCC 2019 Poster.jpg|Season 4 Poster SDCC Oct 2019 File:Expanse Poster Nov-2019-2.jpg|Season 4 Poster Nov 2019 |-| Videos= File:The Expanse Season 4 - Official Teaser Prime Video-3|October 5, 2019 File:The Expanse - Teaser TCA Season 4 Sizzle Prime Video|July 27, 2019 The Expanse Season 4 - Teaser Premiere Date Prime Video|Jul 20, 2019 File:The_Expanse_-_Featurette_If_There_Wasn%27t_a_Season_4_Prime_Video|Feb 10, 2019 File:The_Expanse_-_Exclusive_New_Home_Prime_Video|Feb 2, 2019 File:The Expanse Season 4 - Behind the Scenes Start of Production Prime Video|Oct 6, 2018 File:The_Expanse_-_Thank_You_to_the_Fans_Prime_Video|Jul 20, 2018 See also * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 5 External links ;News * (Feb 25, 2019) * (Feb 10, 2019) * (Feb 08, 2019) * (Feb 7, 2019) * (May 25, 2018) * (May 21, 2018) Category:Seasons Category:Season 4